


Look What Happens When You Agree To Babysit...

by butrfac14



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Aunt Katniss, Babysitting, Bossy 6 year old niece, Cute Kids, Delly is Peeta & Rye's sister, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Peeta's in High School Katniss is in College in flashbacks, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex, Swearing, Uncle Peeta, angst I suppose but mild, if you read this on tumblr there's an epiloge added to the end, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butrfac14/pseuds/butrfac14
Summary: Prim has a date for the first time since her divorce was finalized. Katniss is happy to help her sister out, but when Prim's new neighbor invites her niece and nephew next door to play with his brother's kids, she gets the shock of her life in the form of the guy from her past that she couldn't forget about.





	Look What Happens When You Agree To Babysit...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series I posted on tumblr based on a prompt request I put out. There were four parts to the story, one and two were based on prompts from @jrosely and @d1163 respecitively, and the last two were from me because I let the story get out of hand. Any changes to the story are just me attempting to correct my errors between posting to tumblr and posting here- the story is unbeta'd so there could definately be a few more things I missed.
> 
> The story ran a little long so I decided to cross-post here with a new epilogue tacked on the end- because eh, why not? @honeylime08 put a little bug in my ear that inspired the end of the story :).
> 
> Enjoy reading! You guys are awesome!
> 
> *went in on 8/13 to do a little grammar editing, the result is much better now :)

prompt #1- Babysitting Prim’s Kids

 

“Okay, are you sure that you can handle this?” Prim asked as she scooped her keys from the bottom of her gigantic mom-purse. “I could always call and cancel.”

 

Katniss gave her an incredulous look. Of course, she was capable of babysitting her niece and nephew for a few hours, she’d practically raised Prim herself for crying out loud. “No way, you deserve a night out. And who knows, this could be Mr. Right.”

 

Prim snorted. “I doubt it. Darius is cute, but I’m starting to think there isn’t a man out there who qualifies as ‘Mr. Right’.”

 

Katniss secretly agreed but didn’t want to put a damper on her younger sister’s date. It was Prim’s first time out since her divorce was finalized. Even if this guy wasn’t Prince Charming, it was the first step back out into the singles pool.

 

“I almost forgot, my neighbor has his nephews for the weekend. The boys are about the same age as Gabe and Aubrey, so if they want to go next door and play it’s fine.” Prim jingled the keys in her hand. “You’ll like Peeta, he’s nice.”

 

Peeta? Memories of blond hair and a warm smile came to mind before she quickly stamped them out. Katniss shook her head. It couldn’t be him. Why would he be living in her hometown next door to Prim?

 

Aubrey and Gabe ran out and surrounded Katniss with a flurry of little arms and legs as Prim waved goodbye after doling out kisses to her children. Aubrey jumped up and down in place while her little brother attempted to scale Katniss’s body starting at her ankles, and in all the excitement the thought of Peeta Mellark went completely out of her head.

 

They spent the next hour playing a mash-up of tickle party and a game that involved tossing three-year-old Gabe onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. He giggled and shrieked, “Do it again Aunt Kitty! Again!” until Katniss finally had to distract the little boy with the promise of popsicles after dinner but they had to stop _right now._

 

The pair followed her to the kitchen where they ‘helped’ make a box of macaroni and cheese (it was a miracle the stuff turned out at all after the packet of cheese sauce mix got dumped out on the counter). After the cheese fiasco, Katniss had the kids sit at the counter while she cut up some apple slices for them.

 

How did Prim do this? Katniss had only been here for an hour and a half and had already run out of ideas for things to do with the high-energy pair. Dinner gave her a few minutes of respite at least, and fortunately, the kids seemed happy to simply chatter to her about their friends from preschool while they ate.

 

After they ate, Katniss told them to go play in the living room while she cleaned up. She'd just placed the last cup in the dishwasher and closed it when the doorbell rang. “Aunt Kitty, Aunt Kitty! Mr. Peeta’s here with the boys, can we go out now?” Through the doorway, Katniss could see that her niece was hardly able to contain all the excitement inside her little six-year-old body. Her blond ponytail bobbed as she jumped up and down.

 

“Aubrey,” Katniss called as she walked towards the living room, “don’t you think about opening that door. You let Aunt Kitty get it.”

 

Too late.

 

She halted in her path. There stood Peeta Mellark, right smack-dab in the middle of Prim’s living room. He looked a little different than the last time she saw him, taller and broader, which wasn’t surprising because he’d only been eighteen when she knew him

 

His smile was still as beautiful, and his eyes… she still felt like she could drown in them. His blues must have rendered her speechless because she couldn’t think of a single word to say.

 

What did she want to say? Everything, anything after so long.

 

Peeta lifted a hand and waved at her. “Hi, Katniss. Long time no see.”

 

* * *

  
  
Prompt #2 Who Doesn't Enjoy a Mistaken Identity Fic?

After the initial shock of coming face to face with Peeta for the first time in close to a decade, Katniss’s first instinct was to decline the invitation to bring Prim’s kids next door. She wasn’t adequately prepared for this moment, sure there had to be an empty closet somewhere to go and hide in while she sorted through the barrage of her old feelings.

 

Unfortunately, that was never an option- her niece and nephew never give Katniss a chance. Instead of behaving like the good kids Prim claimed they were, Aubrey and Gabe ran out the front door before she could stop them, leaving Peeta to shut the door on his way out as she bolted after the pair.

 

They didn’t speak to each other on the walk (run?) to his house, but once the four kids were busy playing together Katniss found herself racking her brain for something to say to him. She kept glancing his way, not sure where to begin. Why wouldn’t Peeta say anything? This was always the stuff he was good at.

 

“Who do the boys belong to?” she finally asked as the kids chased each other around a large oak tree in the backyard.

 

He pointed each one out to her. “They’re both Ryes. The oldest is Jake and the younger one is Nolen. I have them pretty often, Rye needs all the help he can get." He smiled to himself. "They seem to like playing with Prim’s kids don’t they?”

 

Katniss nodded, turning to face him. “Prim's just glad they have friends close by. So how long have you lived here?”

 

“Just a couple of months- I’m kind of surprised I haven’t seen you around before now, I know you and Prim were always close.” He laughed then, and the sound made her feel like he might not hate her entirely. “The thought never crossed my mind that my next-door neighbor was _the_ Primrose Everdeen.”

 

She couldn't help but grin. “I’ve been traveling for work a lot lately, but normally I’m at Prim’s house a lot. Two or three times a week.”

 

“Are you getting tired of being gone so much?”

 

“I was, but I’m done now so you’ll probably see me lurking around a lot more often.”

 

He laughed at that. “Does that mean you live in Panem?”

 

“I’m in one of the apartments on Kingsmill Drive. They’re pretty nice, easy to take care of.”

 

“I heard that. One of my guys at the bakery lives there too. Do you live alone?” Peeta winced at his own question, and it caused her to stifle a laugh. “Geez, I'm an idiot. Sorry if that was too personal, Katniss.”

 

She was just relieved the initial awkwardness between them was over. “It’s fine Peeta, not a big deal. Yes, I live by myself, not even a cat. What about you?”

 

“I got divorced last year, so yes I’m most definitely alone.” His tone was hard to read.

 

Katniss knew Prim had been through hell with her divorce from Rory. She couldn’t help but wonder if Peeta’s experience had been similar, and to be honest she had a hard time picturing him married. Did he have kids?

 

Prim hadn’t mentioned whether her new neighbor had children, only the two nephews.

 

Peeta easily surmised the look on her face. “Don’t feel bad, Katniss. it’s fine. The split was mutual, we just didn’t want the same things." He scratched the back of his head. "If I’m being completely honest, we never should have gotten married in the first place. Just glad we didn’t start a family together."

  

She silently digested his words.

 

Eventually, Peeta rubbed his hands across his thighs, propping them there for a second before standing up. “I’m just going to grab a beer, do you want one?"

 

Katniss shrugged. “Sure, if you think it’s alright in front of the kids.”

 

“I think one will be alright.” He got up, but called to her in a teasing voice from his back door, “Besides, I’m legal age to drink it this time.”

 

Katniss whipped her head around, staring after him as he walked into the house. Once the screen door closed she let out a huff. She really couldn’t believe the way Peeta brought the past up so casually. 

 

She laughed to herself. It did make the situation a lot more interesting.

 

_It was the fall of her junior year at Capitol University. Katniss had been hoping to get into a single dorm room and was disappointed to find out that not only did she have a roommate, but it was Delly of all people. They’d shared a few classes their sophomore year and Katniss already knew the girl was friendly to the point of obnoxiousness._

 

_Just as she suspected the gregariousness carried over to their dorm life. Delly never seemed to stop talking inside the walls of their shared room, and the sound of her voice quickly became a drone of cheerfulness that Katniss tried to tune out as often as she could for the sake of her sanity._

 

_Delly was in a flurry one weekend soon after school began because her brothers Rye and Peeta were coming to visit. Katniss had heard her roommate talk about them of course- one was Delly’s twin and the other was a senior in high school._

 

_For the life of her, Katniss couldn’t remember which brother was which and she didn’t care enough to ask._

 

_“I’m running so late! I still need to go take a shower, can you let my brothers in when they get here?” Delly begged with her arms full of shower gear, the question posed for the sake of politeness._

 

_“Sure, I’ll be here for a while.” Katniss didn’t have any plans for the evening but was afraid she’d get dragged along on the family outing if Delly found out. She had no interest in anything other than having the dorm room to herself for the night and enjoying the silence._

 

_“Just tell the boys I’ll be right back, okay?”_

 

_“Sure thing.” Katniss flipped on their television and grabbed a menu from her favorite pizza place to look over. As soon as Delly was gone, she’d order some food and put on her sweats._

 

_It was only a few minutes later when she heard a light knock on her door. “Come in,” Katniss called out as she set the menu back down._

 

_She watched as the door was opened by an unfamiliar blond boy. “Hey,” he said as he stepped inside the room, running a hand through his wavy hair. “I’m Peeta. Is my sister here?”_

 

_Katniss felt a tingle of pure electricity shoot from her head to her toes when she caught his eye. It was a strange moment because most guys didn’t garner a second glance from her; not even the ones like Finnick Odair, the campus god of the swim team with his perfect face and chiseled body._

 

_There was something about Delly’s brother that she couldn’t put her finger on. Peeta was average height, broad-shouldered and stocky with the bluest eyes and best smile she’d ever seen, but Katniss wouldn’t even swear that it was his looks that she found so compelling. He just radiated warmth and… what was it?_

 

_“Oh, hi. Hi!” the realization struck her that she was silently gaping at him so Katniss shot up out of her chair. “I’m Katniss, Delly’s roommate. She’s still getting ready.” Why was it suddenly so hot in here? “Do you want to sit down? She should just be a minute.”_

 

_Peeta grinned and took a seat in the desk chair. “Delly told me and my brother a lot about you, Katniss,”_

 

_She loved the way her name sounded coming from his mouth._

 

_“I feel like I know you already. And your name is beautiful, really unusual. I like it.”_

 

_Gorgeous and sweet? That combination was her kryptonite._

 

 _Katniss suddenly wished she’d spent more time listening to Delly blather about her family. “Thank you,” was all she managed to get out as they locked eyes with each other. There was no way she was imagining the mutual spark of interest in Peeta’s eyes._ _She hoped he didn’t have a girlfriend._

 

_“If you’re not busy, do you want to go out to dinner with us?” He blurted, leaning closer towards her._

 

_“Yeah, definitely. I’d like that.”_

 

_Before either of them could say anything else, Delly walked back in from using the shower. “Hey, squirt!” She said, reaching out to ruffle her brother’s hair. “Oh hey, you met Katniss already. Katniss, this is my little brother Peeta. I’ve talked poor Katniss’s ear off about you!” Delly’s words continued to flow out, but there was a distinct buzz in her ears and she didn’t hear anything else that was said._

 

_Little brother?_

 

_As in “my younger brother is a high school senior” little brother, not “my twin brother who is the same age as you” brother._

 

_Crap._

 

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

 

_Now what?_

 

* * *

 

Once Peeta came back outside with a drink for each of them, they sat in comfortable silence while the kids played. Katniss had always felt at ease with him, from that very first minute, and the way she slipped back into it was like letting out a breath she’d been holding for too long. There was just something about him that had that particular effect on her.

 

Among others.

 

Dusk was beginning to paint the sky in hues of orange and pink, and she heard Gabe holler to “look at the lightnin’ bugs.” Nolen shrieked and tried to catch one of the insects while Jake and Aubrey had more success than the younger two.

 

“Jake, help your brother!” Peeta laughed and waved his hands to get the older boy’s attention.

 

Katniss glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she lifted the bottle to her lips. The glow of the setting sun highlighted the fine lines around his eyes, and she found herself wondering about the years she’d missed while time carved them out. His lashes were still the same, light but long and framing his beautiful blue eyes, but she was sure that the planes of his face were more squared off now. The stubble growing on his jaw was also a darker color than she remembered, and Katniss suddenly thought about the way the light dusting of hairs had felt underneath her fingertips when they kissed.

 

A strange realization hit her then. She'd always thought of him as a man, despite the difference in their age, but the contrasts between eighteen-year-old Peeta and twenty-eight year Peeta were impossible to ignore. 

 

Her head was starting to buzz, and it wasn't from the alcohol.

 

Aubrey ran to her a minute later with a serious question. “Aunt Kitty,” she asked, planting her little fists on her hips, “can Jake and Nolen please come to my house and watch The Lion King after we’re done catching the lightning bugs? _They’ve_ _never_ _seen_ _it_!”

 

“I don’t know honey, it’s getting late and I’m not sure when their dad is coming to get them...” Katniss trailed off, looking to Peeta for help.

 

He just shrugged. “The boys are staying at my house tonight, so if you think Prim wouldn’t mind they could come over.”

 

Katniss once again didn’t get a chance to answer (what was it with this kid?), because Aubrey turned around and shouted in a voice loud enough to rattle the panes of glass in Peeta’s windows, “THEY SAID YES GUYS!”

 

Katniss groaned as her niece ran away to join the boys in their bug-collecting.

 

Peeta snickered as he rubbed his thumb around the rim of the bottle. “Aubrey isn’t afraid to take charge, is she? That girl knows what she wants.”

 

“You aren’t kidding. Wow,” she shook her head, “I feel sorry for Prim. She’s going to be a lot to handle when she’s a teenager." Katniss took another drink. "Makes me glad it’s not my job.”

 

“Nah, she’ll be alright.” Peeta leaned back and crossed one leg over the other to get more comfortable. “Reminds me of a certain aunt of hers,” he said with a little smile on his face.

 

Katniss huffed to cover her surprise over his complimentary tone. “I just hope she makes better choices than I did if that’s the case.”

 

Peeta looked over at her, his face puzzled. “What do you mean by that? Seems like things are going pretty well for you now.”

 

“Yeah, if by ‘going pretty well’ you mean living in a small apartment and eating take-out or cereal for dinner every night.” He chuckled, and she took a minute to compose herself before continuing with what she wanted to say. “Peeta...you know what I mean.”

 

He tried to brush it off. “Katniss, it was years ago, let it go. The end was hard, but-”

 

She turned to face him fully, the apology she’d wanted to give him for years right there on the end of her tongue. She had to let it out before combusting from the pressure. “I’m sorry,” she interrupted, searching his eyes for a clue to what was going on in his head. “I’m sorry for hurting you like that.”

 

His reaction wasn’t what she expected. Instead of acknowledging her words, he simply began to speak again, and Katniss couldn’t help wonder if he felt the same way she did, that he’d carried the words around in his head too long not to say what he needed to say. “The end was hard, but everything that came before was the best time of my life. I can’t regret that for a minute.”

 

_“Hey Katniss, wait a minute.” The four of them had left the restaurant and were walking back to Delly and Katniss’s dorm room, and Peeta called to her while his brother and sister walked further ahead._

 

 _It had been the most confusing night of her life. The moment she found out just how young Peeta was she panicked and tried desperately to rack her brain for any conceivable excuse she could think of to get out of the dinner invitation she’d just accepted. But as her mind spun out of control, the only thing her eyes could focus on was the hopeful look on his face. And then her_ _heart was racing for a different reason. He was so…._

 

 _Katniss sighed and mentally berated herself, fully aware that she should put a stop to whatever this was, but she felt weak._ _Going to dinner with them didn’t help anything. The longer they sat and talked at the sports bar several blocks down from their residence hall, the more she felt drawn to him._ _It didn’t help that the attraction was glaringly mutual. Peeta’s eyes were constantly on her, drifting across her face and down the curve of her neck, and when Katniss nervously fiddled with her hair his gaze lingered on the movement of her hands._

 

 _And heaven help her- Peeta wasn’t just attractive, or friendly, or that “thing” that she still couldn’t determine about him. He was smart, mature, and wickedly funny._ _Katniss imagined that he was that mythical guy who was always voted Homecoming King, not for being some muscle-bound jock, but simply because he was well-liked by everyone, and she was sure there was an entire herd of starry-eyed, bubbly girls with short skirts and tight clothes at his beck and call._

 

_It made her feel foolish like she wanted something that had never been a possibility during her own high school days. She’d been a wallflower, a moody outcast with her black thrift store wardrobe and hiking boots. Her saving grace had been the work ethic that earned her exceptionally good grades, resulting in a full-ride scholarship to this school she wouldn’t have been able to pay for otherwise. College became her time to blossom, a place where she found like-minded friends and felt like she fit in somewhere for the first time._

 

_But Peeta? He was born that way, and instead of dissuading her, the realization of what he was made her want him more. It was like being drawn into the warmth of the sun after spending your life hiding in shadows._

 

_Katniss slowed down, falling into step beside him as the other two walked further ahead, deep in animated discussion. Rye and Delly both had several drinks while they ate, and the alcohol must have loosened their tongues while making them oblivious to what was going on with the other two._

 

_“It’s alright, I don’t think they’re paying any attention to us,” Peeta told her, nudging her with his elbow as he stepped closer to her. “Did you have a good time?”_

 

_She glanced over at him. “Yeah, I did. You?”_

 

_Peeta slowed to a stop and took her hand. It was a gentle touch, but Katniss swore she felt it in every nerve in her body. “The best.” She watched his throat bob as he swallowed, and he looked down at her mouth. “I know this is forward, but I want to kiss you so badly right now.”_

 

_Her heart caught in her throat. “Wha… what?”_

 

_“Was that too much?”_

 

_“Maybe a little,” she gave a nervous laugh and swallowed her nerves. She wanted to go for it. “But I kind of want you to do it anyway.”_

 

_Peeta slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close as he bent down to brush his lips across hers._

 

_He’s definitely done this before, was her only thought as warmth spread through her body. Her lips parted underneath his, and he brushed the tip of his tongue across hers slowly, easing her into the feel of him._

 

_High school boys shouldn’t kiss like this._

 

 _Crap! Katniss pulled back from him, breathless. What was she thinking?_ _“Peeta, we can’t do this.” She pushed off his chest. His eyes bored holes through her, and she shook her head. “Please tell me you're eighteen at least.”_

  

_“Yes. My birthday was last month. Does that mean I can kiss you again?” Peeta tugged her closer until their mouths were only inches away from the others._

 

_What am I doing? Katniss felt panic rising in throat, but when she looked at him... right or wrong, she just couldn’t say no._

 

_So she didn’t say anything, just tilted her face up to meet his lips again._

 

* * *

 

“Everybody ready? You guys are going to love this movie!” Aubrey spun around with excitement while Gabe followed behind her in a wider circle. Nolen and Jake bounced up and down from their spots on the floor.

 

They’d made it back to Prim’s house, and after the kids took a potty break and the requisite amount of blankets and pillows were spread out to make the living room floor into a gigantic sleeping-bag area, they were finally ready to settle down and watch _The Lion King._

 

Peeta raised one eyebrow at Katniss as she plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. The opening notes of _Circle of LIfe_ were coming from the television, and he told her, “I don’t bite- you can sit closer if you want to.”

 

Katniss rolled her eyes but catching the hint of challenge in his voice she scooted closer. The kids were already engrossed in the movie, so she wasn’t too worried when she replied, “Actually if I remember right, you do.”

 

Peeta laughed quietly, and a moment later when he leaned back against the couch and stretched his hand out, palm upward in an invitation, Katniss didn’t hesitate to clasp it with her own.

 

_“So, do you want to come up for a while?” Katniss asked as they stood in front of her residence hall door._

 

_It’s been six months. Six months of lies to Delly about where she’s going and who she’s going out with, lies to her Mom and Dad and Prim when they ask her if there’s anything new to share. Six months of phone calls with Peeta, six months of meeting up in secret and hoping that they don’t run into anyone they know._

 

_His older sister is at a bachelorette party tonight, so Peeta drove here and took her out to dinner. Because it was a nice, early spring night they strolled around and stopped at a few of the artsy shops in the campus area after leaving the restaurant. It was fun, but the anticipation between them crackled as they looked around the record store downtown, and when something as simple as Peeta’s fingertips on the small of her back made her lose her train of thought, Katniss decided that she couldn’t wait another minute._

 

 _When she asked, “was he ready to go?” Peeta had quickly agreed, and right now his eyes are intense as he looks at her._ _“Yeah, let’s go up.”_

 

_“Peeta…”_

 

_He sucked lightly on her lips before pulling back. “Hmm?” his lips drifted across the line of her jaw to the hollow of her neck. She felt his breath first and then his lips until finally, a little swipe of his tongue across her skin caused Katniss to grab him by the shoulders and pull so that his hips could rest between her thighs. She was on the edge of her desk, the first place her ass landed when Peeta backed her into the empty dorm room, his mouth and hands insistent on her as he kicked the door shut._

 

_His hands dropped to her knees as he kissed her, and he slid them underneath the skirt she’d worn tonight for their date. The feel of his fingertips grazing across the sensitive skin of her thighs made her tense up in anticipation._

 

_“What did you want?” He asked, straightening up to look her in the eye._

 

 _Katniss laughed a little, “I don’t remember now,” she leaned up to capture his mouth again, and he chuckled gruffly before giving in to the kiss._ _There’d only been a handful of guys Katniss dated in the past, and an even smaller number she’d slept with before Peeta. Two to be exact and the sex hadn’t been earth-shattering either time. She’d gotten farther with the vibrator in her bedside drawer than what either guy had managed to wring out of her._

 

_But with him? Everything they did together was electric, and her whole body throbbed with the anticipation of getting him naked and inside of her._

 

_Katniss palmed his erection over the rough material of his jeans, and he instinctively thrust into her hand. “Katniss…” he trailed off much as she had at his touch, and she couldn’t help but laugh once more, deliriously happy to be with him tonight._

 

_“See what I mean?” Peeta shook his head, but instead of answering her he simply took the opportunity to slip his fingers under the edge of her panties._

 

 _That shut her up pretty quickly. Katniss gasped as his hand brushed across her lower lips, and he let out a low moan when he found her soaking wet for him._ _Peeta’s fingers slipped through her folds, running through the accumulated wetness before trailing up to her clit and stroking the nerve bundle with his fingertips. When she spread her legs wider his other hand joined the effort, sliding two fingers deep inside of her and thrusting in time to the motion of her hips._

 

_His eyes were glazed over as he watched, darting back and forth from her face to where his fingers moved. “You’re gorgeous,” is all that he managed to get out._

 

_This whole scenario didn’t seem real, sitting spread eagle on the desk where she did her schoolwork or watched tv on a quiet night. No, getting finger-fucked by her roommate’s younger brother wasn’t something she'd imagined would happen on the day she moved in with Delly. And actually_ _, this seemed like a great place to do the other types of fucking, now that she thought about it. “You need to get these things off…” Katniss’s hands moved to the button of his pants, “I want to touch you.”_

 

_“Do you want to move to the bed?” Peeta asked as she worked the zipper down his fly, but then her hand curled around his cock. His ministrations slowed down as she rubbed her hand across his length, his jaw slack and eyes closed._

 

_“No. Right here, just get inside of me now. Please.” Katniss lifted her knees higher around him in an invitation, taking her hand off him to grab his pants and tug them down his hips._

 

_“Wait, wait,” Peeta begged her, and removed his fingers from her core to step back. “Condom.”_

 

 _She took the opportunity to shimmy out of her panties while he took off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Katniss left the skirt on, but removed her shirt and waited when he walked away to get a condom out of her bedside table._ _Peeta returned between her legs, setting the foil wrapper down on the desk before leaning in to taste her mouth again. His hands snaked around her back and he unsnapped her bra. “You’re so pretty, so sexy Katniss- I wish we could be together like this all the time. I hate that I can’t see you every day.”_

 

_Katniss sighed. She didn’t want to think about the future right now. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, the two of them had little chance that their paths would line up later on._

 

_But they had right now._

 

_Katniss snatched the foil wrapper from the table and ripped the package open. She took his cock in hand and rolled it on, telling him lowly, “I want you to fuck me hard.”_

 

_Peeta didn’t make her wait, lifting her thigh to wrap around him and plunging inside her until their hips were flush. Katniss threw her head back, groaning loudly at the relief of him filling her. He continued to thrust at a steady pace, his pubic bone stimulating her clit in just the right way on each revolution of his hips. Her breasts bounced with the effort and she stretched backward, feeling herself climb._

 

_He made a strangled noise, “I wish I could paint you like this. Your so….” Peeta trailed off when she squeezed her walls around him intentionally, trying to get him to stop talking._

 

_She laidback flat against the desk and raised one leg. Peeta took the hint, hooking her ankle over his shoulder before doing the same with the other foot. He leaned into her and the new angle lifted her hips higher, allowing him to sink in impossibly deep. She moaned into the room when the ridge of his cock brushed a place inside of her that only he had ever found._

 

_This is what Katniss wanted- to be completely at his mercy, to have the pleasure of him fucking her senseless right now. She didn’t want to think about decisions they would have to make about the future, one where he would surely be moving on with his life without her in it. Peeta was so young, and she didn’t want to tie him down to her or watch him make his decisions based on what was best for her._

 

_When he added his thumb to the steady motion of his hips slapping into her she lost it- Katniss screamed out his name as her walls locked around him, every nerve in her body lighting up. She came so hard that a rush of wetness burst out of her as Peeta continued to thrust, his teeth clenched and eyes closed._

 

_When she came down from her high Peeta pulled out, yanking her off the desk. He sunk to the floor and pulled her down beside him, urging her onto all fours. Once she was ready he moved her skirt out of the way and filled her again with a swift thrust of his hips, and after established a rhythm that wrung soft moans from her throat, Peeta snaked a hand around to rub her clit._

 

_“I don’t know if I can…” Katniss’s head dropped at the steady thrust of his hips, the feel of his cock moving in and out of her deep and slow. The pleasure was building again, not as quickly this time, and she didn’t know if she’d get there before he did._

 

_“Don’t think about it, just do it,” Peeta whispered in her ear, his breath hot and wet against the back of her neck. He dropped his face to the curve of her shoulder, and she felt his teeth sink into her skin._

 

_That did it- the pleasure-pain combined and she came again. It was sweet torture as he thrust in and out of her until finally, he released inside of her with a loud groan._

 

“Katniss?” Katniss opened her eyes to the inquisitive stare of Prim.

 

She blinked and looked around the room.

 

The kids were all passed out on top of the mess of sleeping bags and pillows, and the television screen was on _The Lion King_ menu. She squinted at the clock on the wall- 12:30 am.

 

“We must have fallen asleep,” Katniss muttered groggily, and while sitting up she was suddenly aware of the fact that she’d fallen asleep snuggled up to Peeta. Her head had been resting in the crook of his shoulder, and he'd draped his arm around her back.

 

Prim laughed quietly, her eyes going back and forth from her sister’s sheepish face to the form of her still-asleep blond neighbor. “What happened here tonight?”

 

Katniss gingerly removed Peeta’s arm and straightened up. “It’s a long story.”

 

Prim tilted her head and gave her a look that said, “I’m waiting."

 

Katniss knew that she wasn’t going to get out of this one that easily, her little sister always demanded the truth from her. “Fine, I’ll make it a short story then. Peeta and I dated in college.”

 

Prim's eyes went wide, and she let out a low whistle. “Peeta's so cute Katniss, and such a nice guy. I’m kind of surprised you’d let him get away- I know I wouldn't have." Her voice dropped when Katniss hushed her. "What happened?” Prim whispered.

 

Katniss sighed as she stood up. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen. I need a cup of tea or something to tell you this one.”

 

_“Katniss?”_

 

_Katniss sat up and rubbed her eyes, pulling the blankets up to cover her naked torso. She heard Peeta groan and rollover. He wasn’t quite awake yet._

 

_Wait, why was Peeta still here? Katniss thought back to the events of the night before. After the first round they’d had sex again a few hours later- this time on her bed, slower and more loving, and when they were done he’d flopped down, completely exhausted. “I’ve got to sleep for a while before I drive home,” he said as he cuddled up to her._

 

 _It felt so good, lying naked in his arms that she felt herself drifting off as well._   _The last thing she remembered telling him before her own eyes closed was, “Okay, but you’d better set an alarm.”_

 

_She looked over at the alarm clock now- 8 a.m._

 

_“Katniss, what is my brother doing here? Well, I mean I can guess what he’s doing here…”_

_It suddenly registered who was talking to her- Delly._

 

_Delly! Crap! “What are you doing back already?” Katniss asked, her pitch ratcheting up a few octaves as she felt Peeta stir beside her at the sound of the two female voices._

 

_“I was fast asleep in the hotel room with my friends this morning, and my mom and dad called looking for Peeta. He was supposed to be staying over with a friend last night but they found out he wasn’t there, so they called me in a panic….” Delly sighed deeply. “This is bad.”_

 

_Peeta had sat up at the sound of the words “mom and dad.”_

 

_“Shit Delly, what did you tell them?” He asked, hopping out of the bed. When she saw his bare ass come out from under the blankets, Delly turned around to stare at the wall, shaking her head._

 

_“Unbelievable.” She muttered. But Delly’s next words chilled Katniss to the bone. “You’d better get your clothes on in a hurry, both of you! I called and told them your car was here when I got back to the dorm, Peeta. I know they’re on their way here, and that was over half an hour ago.”_

 

_“Why the fuck didn’t you check your room before you called them!” Peeta yelled, shoving his legs down into his jeans and searching the floor for his shirt in a panic. Katniss remembered the way he’d talked about his mother, and she felt terror shoot through her limbs as well._

 

_“Why the fuck would I think that I should check my room! You could have told me that you were having sex with my roommate! Mom and dad are going to be so pisssed off, Peeta.” Delly turned around and shouted right back at him._

 

_Katniss cringed at their words._

 

_This is why they never should have gotten involved with each other._

 

_“Delly,” Peeta’s voice softened a little, “I’m not just ‘having sex’ with Katniss. I love her.”_

 

_“What?” Katniss squeaked out, looking back and forth between the two siblings, who at this point had moved to stand practically nose to nose with each other._

 

_Katniss wished that she had taken Delly’s advice to get dressed while she still could have. It was too late now because the door flew open and two people walked in, the pair was ve obviously Peeta's mother and father, based on both their looks and the twin expressions of horror they wore on their faces. A dreadful silence filled the room. It was painfully obvious due to her state of undress, the wrecked bed, and the fact that Peeta was still zipping his pants back up what was going on._

 

_There was no getting out of it. Everyone in the room knew where he'd spent last night._

 

“So what happened after that?” Prim asked, gripping the mug of tea in her hand. She’d sat, riveted to her sister’s every word, her eyes wide and unblinking for the whole story.

 

Katniss stared down into her cup. “I broke up with him. I didn’t think there was another choice. His parents took his car away and forbid him from seeing me. Delly was on our side, but it still seemed impossible. And I knew that he was graduating in a few months and would be heading to college.” She felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes. It had taken Katniss months after she broke his heart, but she’d finally managed to quit thinking about Peeta every moment of every day. While she might have blocked it out until now, once the damn was broken all of the old feelings came flooding back to her. “Delly told me that he’d gotten a full-ride scholarship for wrestling, but the school was on the other side of the country. And that sealed it for me, I couldn’t keep him from that. I know he wouldn’t have left me. so I lied. I told him that I didn’t care as much about him as he did me.” Katniss wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I told him that I wasn’t in love with him. But I was. I loved him so much, Prim. I think he’s the only man I ever felt that way about.” She was miserable, how could she have done that to him? She couldn't even count how many times she'd second-guessed that decision.

Prim cleared her throat and looked over her sister’s shoulder.

 

Turning in her seat, Katniss saw Peeta standing in the kitchen doorway. Through her blurry eyes, she could see the look on his face. It was obvious he’d heard the last words she said.

 

“So, I have an idea,” Prim said a minute later to cover the silence that had descended over the kitchen. “Since the kids are all asleep, why don’t you leave the boys here for the night Peeta? I, ah, I think that you and my sister might have some things to talk about.”

 

Katniss smiled shyly at him as she stood up and crossed the room to take his hand. And when she turned to look back at Prim, who wore a wide grin on her face, she just had one more thing to say. “Prim, the next time you need a babysitter, make sure to call me first. Okay?”

 

Prim just laughed, “Sure will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Epilogue

 

5 years later

 

“Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta!” Aubrey came tearing in the room and leaped onto the bed so hard that Katniss swore she bounced a good six inches up off the mattress.

 

Peeta just groaned and rolled over.

 

Typical.

 

Katniss squinted at the alarm clock long enough to see that it read 6 am, which was entirely too early for little girls to be bouncing on her bed. It had been such a long day yesterday. The wedding had turned out beautifully, but they hadn’t gotten home with the gaggle of kids until close to midnight last night. “What are you doing up so soon, Aubrey? Are the boys awake yet?”

 

“Nope, they’re still sleeping. You know how boys are…” Aubrey let her voice trail off for added drama and Katniss had to turn her head and cover her smirk. Her niece was now eleven and while still a handful, had also turned into a good mini mom to not just her little brother Gabe, but also her new stepbrother Nolen. Jake, on the other hand, was her buddy- the two oldest kids got along famously.

 

Life was strange.

 

Katniss had given up the lease on her apartment and moved in with Peeta just a few short months after reuniting with him over their night of babysitting.

 

She still couldn’t believe her luck after five years of being with him again. It wasn’t every day that you get a second chance at happiness like this, and Katniss didn’t hesitate to throw herself completely into this new life. They’d become engaged six months after she moved in with him, and a year later they were married.

 

The surprising thing had been Prim and Rye. They’d performed the duties of the maid of honor and best man at Katniss and Peeta’s wedding, and what had started as a friendship between them had blossomed into something more.

 

So when Prim and Rye planned their honeymoon in the Bahamas- guess who they asked to keep the kids while they were gone?

 

It was a no brainer.

 

“Uncle Peeta, get up. Get up! You promised you’d make us pancakes!” Gabe came tearing into the room next, followed by Nolen. The boys dog-piled on the bed, and Peeta finally had to get up to avoid being smashed under their weight.

 

The boys were awake.

 

Jake brought up the rear, rolling his eyes. He looked exasperated, which was rare for him. “I tried to tell them to let you guys sleep in. Aunt Katniss needs her rest!”

 

Katniss sat up fully and smiled at the boy. Jake held a special place for her. He was so much like Peeta, kind-hearted and thoughtful. She placed one hand on her swollen abdomen after feeling the baby kick and hoped that their child would be as sweet as their nephew.

 

“It’s okay Jake. I’ll be fine, but why don’t you guys head out to the kitchen and we’ll be there in a minute?” She told the quartet, and surprisingly enough they all filed out of the room, with Aubrey shutting the door behind her.

 

Peeta laughed, leaning back on the bed and stretching once the kids were gone. “They’re still a handful, but remember the first time we watched them? There’s no way in hell I would’ve trusted any of them alone in the kitchen for five minutes.” Katniss snickered, and he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his side. “It’s crazy to think, but without those four monsters I wouldn’t have you in my life again.”

 

Katniss hugged her husband close and kissed the side of his neck. “Yeah. I guess early-morning wake-up calls by them are a small price to pay.”

 

Peeta nuzzled into the top of her head and sighed contentedly. “I didn’t think I’d ever feel this happy again. Heck, I probably ought to pay for their college at this point.”

 

They lay in the quiet for a moment before Katniss sat up, propping herself up on one elbow so that she could look into his eyes. His familiar blues gazed back at her and she felt her heart swell. “I have a serious question for you.”

 

He smiled at her, and she leaned forward but stopped an inch from his lips. “Do you think you could make me some cheese buns to go with those pancakes?”

 

“On one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“This.” He pulled her close and kissed her, and she felt the old familiar thread of warmth flow through her at the touch of his lips.

 

“That’s all?” Katniss asked, pulling back to look at him.

 

Peeta’s eyes crinkled up at the corners. “Nope. You also have to do the dishes.”

 

She laughed. “Deal, but we’d better get up before they decide to start without us.”

 

 


End file.
